


I just like to feel pretty

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys in Skirts, Caught, Comfort No Hurt, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Richard is shy, taron is accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Taron walks in on Richard doing something he didn’t expect. Richard expects him to be angry, Taron is nothing but accepting. Tags may tell you more. Based after filming Rocketman, the pair moved in together for a little, no relationship just friends. However I may write a relationship and or smut version
Kudos: 3





	I just like to feel pretty

Richard stepped into the skirt, a pleated black checkered skirt. It was his favourite. He zips up the size and looks at himself in the mirror, spinning slightly to check each side and smiling slightly. He pulls his white t-shirt in and pulls it out a little so it cuffs over the top of the skirt. 

Just as he walked out of the bathroom to go to his room Taron burst in with his shopping, looking straight at Richard with wide eyes. 

R “Fuck” Richard mutters as he runs to his room and slams the door. 

He can hear the shopping bags hit the floor and Taron follows him to the bedroom, he locks the door before he can get there, just in case.

Taron knocks on the door and starts to talk through the door, Richard forcing himself to listen over his ragged breaths. 

T “Richard, I know why you ran. I know what you would assume my reaction would be but trust me that it’s not true. I don’t mind if you stay like you are or get changed because you’re not ready for me to see but I’d like to continue the conversation in person. Knock once on the door if you want me to give you a little time and out my shopping away or twice if you wanna talk now.”

Richard takes a few deep breaths and knocks on the door twice. 

T “Okay, I’m proud of you, I know you locked the door so I’ll wait till you open it. Take your time if you’re getting changed. “ he hears the floorboard creek slightly as Taron steps back from the door a little more.

He takes a few moments to breathe then moves to get a pair of shorts to throw on. He would love to stay in the skirt but he just can’t handle that right now. He moves towards the door and unlocks it. Slowly opening the door, looking down as to not look at Taron's face.

T “Am I coming in or wanna go to the front room.”

R “We can just come in here.”

Taron nods and wordlessly enters the room as Richard steps aside.

He takes place on the end of the bed and Richard sits next next to him so that he doesn't have to look him in the eyes while they talk. He waits for some comment from Taron but it seems he is waiting for him to start.

R "It- It's not a permanent want, to dress like this I mean, I don't want to be a woman. I just, I just like to feel pretty sometimes. Skirts help me do that." He explains softly

T "And that's perfectly okay Dickie. You're allowed to feel pretty. Being male doesn't mean you have to constantly be hyper masculine. I thought us filming Eltons life would teach you that."

R "I know but it was the appearance I've set for myself publicly, I don't really crave to be public about it but it knocked my confidence to do it at all and you seeing me like that scared me."

T "I understand why you were scared, but I think you looked really nice. You can wear a skirt, well any item that makes you feel pretty, whenever you're with me. I won't even bat an eyelid, well only if I'm taking in how pretty you look."

R "stooooop" Richard whines as he hides his head in tarons shoulder.

T "Why don't you go put it back on. You seemed happy till you noticed me. I'll go put my things away then wait for you. Take all the time you need."

R "O-okay." Taron rubs his arm and kisses him on the top of his head as he leaves for the hallway where he left his bags.

By the time Richard comes back out of the room Taron is on the couch watching the tv and he looks up as Richard slowly walks in the room.

T “You look lovely Rich.” He says as he stands up and hugs his friend who instantly wraps his arms around him.

R “Thank you, for this, for everything.”

T “Always”


End file.
